


Over the river and through the woods

by middlemarch



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Humor, Romance, Season 2, Thanksgiving, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Unexpected consequences of time-walking...
Relationships: Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Over the river and through the woods

“You look pensive, _ma caille_ ,” Matthew said. She’d been lost in her memories, hadn’t heard his subtle, sudden advance but now he knelt at her feet, kept from her by her wide silk skirts and voluminous petticoats.

“It’s Thanksgiving tomorrow. Approximately,” she said. She wasn’t going to fuss about time-travel and calendars and the fact that Thanksgiving didn’t exist in this world. It was a Thursday at the end of November and the night fell swiftly. It was dark now and it would be for a very long time.

“You miss it,” he said simply. The truth was like that, best suited to a few words. You miss it. I love you. Come with me.

“I’d kill for some decent Chinese,” she said. Matthew made a face that was his equivalent of gaping. He still looked incredibly handsome and as if he’d been carved from the purest alabaster.

“Chinese? Don’t you want turkey, cranberry sauce, all the American trimmings?”

“Oh, we always had a turkey breast and some chestnut stuffing. But Sarah and Em believed you should eat what you were grateful for, and Em was always grateful for egg rolls and hot and sour soup. General Tso’s chicken and sesame noodles,” Diana said. Listing the traditional menu hadn’t helped one bit. Now she’d crave soy sauce and prawns and MSG all night. Matthew had been many places, but she hadn’t heard him mention the Silk Road or Marco Polo once.

“There’s good Chinese in upstate New York?” Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

“They’re witches, Matthew. They don’t have to depend on take-out from Panda Express,” Diana said. “It’s called casting a spell. Magic. The turkey never dried out either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small holiday drabble as American Thanksgiving approaches this week :)
> 
> Title from the classic poem by Lydia Maria Childs.


End file.
